


The Bet

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus and Lucius are trying to figure out if Hermione and Pansy are fake dating.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pairing. It's for the Hermoine's Haven June Roll-A-Drabble and I got Hermione/Pansy and fake dating.
> 
> I used grammerly for my beta'ing. So what it didn't catch, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Pansy floo’ed into her shared apartment with Hermione Granger in a huff. She has been avoiding Cormac like the plague. And the only idea she has come up with is a fake date with her roommate at the Malfoy summer solstice ball.

Hermione heard the floo and saw her friend irritated to no end. “Let me guess, Cormac again?”

Pansy flopped back on the couch as she took a swig of firewshky. “Bloody yes! How did you avoid him in school Hermoine?”

Hermione grinned, “I kept dodging him at Slughorn’s party. Do you want help?”

“Please Hermione? Will you be my date? We can totally fake date if you want.”

“This should be fun!”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape stood to one side as they watched Draco greet each guest. But what surprised them was Hermione Granger arm in arm with Pansy Parkinson.

“I knew they share an apartment together. But this…” Severus’ voice trailed off as an elf carrying a tray of wine came by them. He grabbed one and gulped it down.

Lucius sighed wondering if they were together or fake dating and his eyes spied Mr. McLaggen making his way towards the ladies.  
He straightens himself up, hands on his cane if necessary, to defend the ladies.

“I’ve got this.” Severus muttered as he placed the empty glass on the table. Lucius watched the exchange between Mr. McLaggen and the girls.

“Mr. McLaggen, Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson are on my dance card all evening. I am terribly sorry.” 

Cormac watched for a reaction from Hermione and Pansy. But not receiving any, he left in a huff.

“Thank you, Severus,” Hermione kissed his cheek.

“So, ladies if you would be so kind as to dance with me?”

“Both of us?”

“I have a bet with Lucius. Please humor me.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Back at their place, “Well that was actually fun!” Pansy kicked off her heels.

Hermione giggled, “We might have to fake date more often.”

They heard an owl pecking on the window. Hermione let Severus’ owl in, and she spied a note attached to it with a small bag.

She unattached the note and opened it up. “It seems I won the bet for tonight and you and Miss Parkinson were fake dating. Your secret is safe with us.”


End file.
